Are you afraid?
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Tú siempre actúas tan indiferente a mí, como si no te importara nada. No sabes cuánto odio eso de ti. Odio tus ojos, odio tu voz, que te creas el mejor de todos solamente por poseer el sharingan, que te… hagas el mártir por todo lo que has hecho… Que no me reconozcas como tu igual… yo…


¡Hola! Jaja, pues bienvenidos sean a esta historia, que es lo primero (y quizá lo último) que publico de esta pareja xD

_**Advertencias:** ItaDei. Semi-Au, OoC, intento de Shonen-Ai... e ItaDei xD (Shii, otra vez)_

* * *

**Are you afraid?**

* * *

De alguna manera, había logrado verle la cara a la muerte una vez más, deslizándose entre sus garras con agilidad y discreción dignas de admiración. De alguna manera, había engañado al pelinegro de pose soberbia y mirada roja como la sangre, haciéndole creer que alcanzó su sueño máximo de convertirse en arte como un método de auto sacrificio para deshacerse de él. De alguna manera, y a pesar de los hematomas de su cuerpo, las heridas sangrantes y la fatiga notoria, se esforzaba por mantenerse erguido sobre un terreno baldío, con sus ojos azules cristalizados, refulgiendo en una mirada determinada hacia el hombre parado a unos metros de él.

El pecho del rubio subía y bajaba tratando de nivelar sus respiraciones. Sus cejas estaban tan juntas que casi podían tocarse y su larga melena dorada caía hecha una maraña sobre su espalda y sus hombros; su mechón pegado a la piel gracias al sudor, y escondiéndole poco menos de la mitad del rostro. La media coleta había desaparecido al igual que su capa de Akatsuki y las prendas de arriba, dejando al chico vestido solamente de cintura para abajo. En cambio, Itachi inmutable, su figura perfecta, el rostro relajado y esa mirada llena de indiferencia que siempre hacía molestar al rubio, que le provocaba un revoltijo desagradable en el estómago… que lo hacía _odiarlo…_

Se preguntaba entonces cuándo había empezado a actuar como un estúpido y llegar a obsesionarse con el Uchiha tanto como para convertirlo en su fuente de inspiración, aquella con la que lograba mejorar día con día y hacerse más fuerte, persiguiendo el único objetivo (quería creer) de ser quien le pusiera fin a su vida. A veces se justificaba diciéndose que todo lo hacía simplemente por el rencor que sentía por el moreno y su necesidad de demostrarle que su técnica era mejor que el _arte _de sus ojos. Que merecía la muerte por haberlo tomado a la ligera la primera vez que se vieron...

Quizá era por eso que se encontraba frente a él ahora. Quizá el día tan anhelado había llegado y por fin podría enfrentarse contra él para destruirlo o dejarse morir en sus manos.

— ¡No des ni un paso más, Uchiha, hum! —prorrumpió Deidara. En su voz se podía apreciar ese matiz de cansancio, producto de la batalla y del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para llegar frente a Itachi.

Sin embargo, fue como si sus palabras fueran dirigidas al viento, pues el pelilargo no contestó. Su mirada no sufrió ningún cambio y él se mantuvo quieto mientras el soplo del viento le volaba los cabellos que se escapaban de su coleta baja. Después de unos momentos, Deidara lo vio dar un paso hacia delante y sintió el impulso de correr hacia él y detenerlo, sin importarle mucho la deplorable situación en la que se encontraba. Mientras Itachi se acercaba, el rubio se dedicó a gritarle nuevamente que no lo dejaría pasar por ningún motivo, y que antes tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver. Pero ante aquello lo único que obtenía como respuesta era el sonido del viento.

— ¡Primero pelea conmigo! —continuó, sintiendo que la garganta se le hinchaba con cada grito que soltaba. Daba pasos acercándose él también al moreno, pero eran descuidados y torpes. Cada uno le dolía horrores—. ¡Me la debes! ¡Tienes que pelear conmigo, hum! Aún no puedes _irte…_

Aquello último parecía más una súplica que una orden, y tanto Itachi como Deidara se sorprendieron por la intensidad de las palabras. El usuario del Sharingan expandió ligeramente la mirada y pareció tener el impulso de parar en seco, pero aquello nunca pasó. En cambio, el artista efímero tragó saliva y se maldijo mentalmente mientras fruncía el ceño, esforzándose por no perder el control de su cuerpo y desplomarse contra el suelo. A estas alturas no le importaba su condición, lo único que quería era pelear con Itachi, volver a enfrentarse contra aquellos ojos tan perfectos que eran la representación misma del arte. Y es que sabía que si lo dejaba ir, nunca volvería a tener una oportunidad. Sabía que si dejaba que Itachi lo pasara de largo y caminaba hacia su destino, jamás lo volvería a ver.

Entonces, cuando el renegado de la Hoja y el de Iwa estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Deidara se abalanzó sobre él evitando que el otro pudiera pasarlo de largo. Sus manos, magulladas y sucias, se aferraron a la capa de Itachi y la mirada azul se clavó en los orbes negros.

—Suéltame—ordenó Itachi con voz calmada, siempre indiferente, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el rubio. Esto, por supuesto, hizo enfadar al menor, y su cara se contrajo en una mueca de coraje.

— ¡Pelea conmigo, imbécil! ¿O tienes miedo de que te mate y tu estúpido hermano se burle de ti, hum?

Deidara sabía lo estúpido que estaba siendo en ese momento, rogándole a Itachi por una batalla que sabía que no ganaría. Nunca creyó que alguien fuera capaz de hacerlo romper su coraza de chico duro y explosivo. Pero Itachi… era diferente no en el buen sentido, no como lo había sido Sasori en su momento. El Uchiha actuaba como si no existiera, como si no lo reconociera como un digno oponente… como si no valiera la pena luchar con él.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo—dijo Itachi—. Te mataría sin darte el tiempo de hacer una sola técnica. Ahora suéltame, tengo que irme.

— ¿¡Por qué estás tan seguro!? ¡Deja de tomarme a la ligera, idiota! —zarandeaba al moreno tanto como sus manos se lo permitían. El dolor, aunque seguía presente, había menguado un poco gracias a la impotencia que sentía.

—Mírate, no tienes oportunidad contra mí y realmente no estoy interesado en luchar contigo.

El Uchiha intentó quitárselo de encima para continuar con su camino, sin embargo Deidara se aferró tanto a él que terminó por arrastrarlo consigo.

— ¡No te dejaré ir, hum!

Deidara levantó la mirada. Itachi se había detenido nuevamente. Nuevamente volvían a cruzar miradas, sin embargo, esta vez había algo en los ojos de Itachi que Deidara jamás había visto. De pronto eran más profundos, y penetraban su alma como un cuchillo hendiéndose en carne. El rubio se quedó en silencio, y pasaron segundos de mutismo donde el de Iwa se dio cuenta del dolor que sentía.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — preguntó Itachi, provocando que Deidara diera un salto y abriera los ojos como platos.

— ¿Miedo?

—Se ve, en tus ojos—continuó el moreno, sereno—. Es como si hubiera una tormenta dentro de ellos, como desesperación, aflicción, miedo. ¿A qué le temes?

Deidara soltó un gruñido y las mejillas sucias se le coloraron. ¿Acaso ese idiota se estaba burlando de él?

—¡Yo no le temo a nada, y menos a ti, pedazo de imbécil!

Itachi lo tomó por debajo de los hombros y le hizo quedar a su altura. Acercó peligrosamente su rostro al rubio y este sintió su corazón palpitar dolorosamente, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo. Simplemente hizo una expresión de desconcierto.

—Lo haces. Temes, sufres, estás desesperado y vienes aquí malherido a decirme que no quieres dejarme ir—el aliento de Itachi le golpeaba el rostro con cada palabra—. ¿Tienes miedo de que vaya a morir?

—No siento nada de eso—se defendió rápidamente el rubio, negando con la cabeza—. Quiero luchar contigo, Itachi. Quiero que me reconozcas, que reconozcas mi arte y nos enfrentemos, hum—bajó la mirada y nuevamente la subió—. Tú siempre actúas tan indiferente a mí, como si no te importara nada. No sabes cuánto odio eso de ti. Odio tus ojos, odio tu voz, que te creas el mejor de todos solamente por poseer el sharingan, que te… hagas el mártir por todo lo que has hecho… Que no me reconozcas como tu igual… yo…

Itachi expandió notoriamente su mirada al notar como la voz del rubio se apagaba con cada palabra que iba diciendo, y que sus ojos, azules como el cielo de verano, perdían la luz que siempre los había caracterizado, volviéndose opacos y vacíos.

—Quiero pelear contigo… Itachi—continuó Deidara, sabiendo que entonces era cierto, y esta vez no había logrado burlar a la muerte más allá de unos momentos, que esa herida en el abdomen y los restos del elemento rayo que aún seguían dentro de él a fin de cuentas si le arrebatarían la vida. Los párpados se fueron cerrando lentamente, y sus ojos solamente se centraban en aquél que le daba razones para seguir adelante, para crecer y superarse… para alcanzarlo—. Tengo miedo de que mueras…

Y porque, al fin y al cabo era cierto. Nunca supo en qué momento había empezado a sentir eso, ni cuándo fue que el rencor se transformó en algo que ni siquiera se le parecía. Odiaba a Itachi, o por lo menos eso era lo que había aprendido a creer: que quería matarlo solamente por haberle ganado en su reclutamiento para Akatsuki, que repudiaba su técnica y su persona, y que nada lo haría más feliz que verlo yacer inerte frente a sus pies. Todo para no aceptar que realmente había buscado a Sasuke porque sabía que éste tenía la intención de matar a Itachi, y más sabiendo que éste se dejaría. Que había prolongado un poco más su muerte no porque quisiera pelear con él, sino porque tenía miedo de verlo morir. Itachi tenía la razón. Siempre la tenía.

Y entonces, cuando le era imposible mencionar algo más, vio como Itachi sonreía cálidamente y acortaba la distancia que los separaba, dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

—Nunca he sido indiferente a ti—susurró contra sus labios—. Quizá estabas tan ocupado odiándome que nunca te diste cuenta que siempre estuve observándote.

* * *

Muy bien, espero que haya quedado pasabe, y si no, ya saben por qué xD ¡Sayonara!


End file.
